


Charades

by New_to_you



Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Character, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_to_you/pseuds/New_to_you
Summary: A new superhero emerges in the MCUShe is different and new, but we learn she has a past with one of the Avengers.





	

Meeting the new character: She is short, like barely 5'. Imagine her standing between Thor and Captain America, she looks so tiny. She has blonde hair, brown eyes and delicate small hands. She is very sweet but knows how to fight when she needs to. She mid 20s.

How do we meet her? She has a small studio apartment in Bucharest. Went there to escape home. Don't know why yet.  
One day she comes home and her door lock is broken. Her dog is barking at the door. She holds up her hand in the shape of gun and slowly walks in.  
She walks around the apartment cautiously until she sees her dog now waiting outside the bathroom. Someone's in there. She slowly pushes open the door to see a young man curled up on the floor clearly in distress. Still cautious she reaches out to touch his shoulder. He jolts his head up and grabs her arm. She points her gun shaped hand at his face while the feeling of cold metal is wrapped around the arm. She knows him. She's seen the news. That's a metal arm. This is the Winter Soldier. He's dangerous. But he looks helpless. He says something to her. She gives a puzzled look. He says it again. She continues to stare at his mouth, trying to make out the words. He's pretty disheveled and seems to be mumbling. She grabs the metal hand wrapped around her arm and tries to free it. He finally lets go. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a notepad.  
She writes "I am deaf and cannot hear what you are saying. Who are you?"  
She hands him the pen. He reads the note and looks up at her. He shakes his head with understanding and begins to write. "Bucky. That is what I am told"  
He hands the notepad back to her. She then writes "are you hurt?"  
Bucky writes no. She signs ok. He then grabs the notepad from her and writes "can I stay here?"  
She thinks about it. Then shakes her head yes. She then grabs the notepad and writes "are you going to kill me in my sleep?"  
Bucky gives a smirk and shakes his head no. He then writes "I haven't been ordered to" his smirk turns into a slight frown.  
She shows him around the apartment. Signing what things are and being sure to let him write anything down. It's a small, sad place. But it's home. She is safe here. She is away from her problems. It's fine that she doesn't speak the language, she doesn't speak at all.  
The days at the apartment are uneventful. The dog cuddles with Bucky and licks his metal arm. The days go by smooth. But the nights have been troublesome. Bucky has a lot of trouble sleeping. He tosses and turns and yells out and wakes up in a terrible sweat. Somehow the girl is able to hold him down when he's tossing. She tried to let him have the bed but he insists the small loveseat is fine. He curls up. He fights the nightmares while she holds him down, trying to relax him. She's is amazingly strong. She can't hear his screams but her dog sometimes alerts her in the night when Bucky is in great distress. When he is at his worst. Other nights the dog ignores it and just lets him yell. When she is awoken by a lick to the face, she gets out of her bed and goes to the couch where he is. She holds him down and runs her fingers through his hair. He calms down a bit. He wakes up to see her sitting next to him. He grabs the notepad and writes "I'm sorry I woke you" she signs its fine. He then writes "perfect roommate. Can't hear my screams most night" this makes her frown. She can't imagine what is going through his head. Sometimes he seems pretty normal and he laughs and has fun, other times he is very withdrawn and sad. She learns to leave him alone when he is sad.  
Bucky starts to learn some sign language to communicate with her. Funny at times when he accidentally signs the wrong thing. They have a great friendship. Sometimes Bucky is gone for days, but he always returned. They only spoke about the past a few times and he explains his regrets and fears. Fear that something will catch up with him. Something the winter soldier did and not him. She never asks to many questions.

One day she comes home from the store and see the door completely kicked in. Instinctively she puts up her hand in the shape of a gun and slowly enters. The place is destroyed. The windows are broken, the doors all kicked in. Holes in the wall. (This is what we know as the fight between Bucky and Steve in civil war.) She notices some blood on the floor and walls. She also notices Bucky is gone. Something bad has happened. She knows it. Something from the past caught up with him. She finds her dog cowering on the bed on the floor and consoles him. She begins to cry.

 

nick fury meeting with coulson. There's rumor of a new hero in another part of the world and this one is extraordinary. Fury asks coulson to recruit. He then says "you may want to take Hawkeye with you. You will need him".

Coulson and Hawkeye arrive at an empty apartment. They of course let themselves in.  
A few minutes later, keys are jingling in the door lock and a dog barks

Our deaf girl walks in the door and drops her grocery bag. Immediately she holds up her gun shaped hand. Coulson smiles. Hawkeye then signs "we come in peace". Hawkeye knows sign language. He has hearing difficulties.  
She signs "what are you doing in my apartment"  
Hawkeye signs "Nick Fury sent us. He wants to invite to our team"  
She signs " team? The avengers? Why?"  
He signs "he knows all about you. He knows you have powers. He knows how amazing you are and he wants you on the team"  
She signs that she doesn't know what he's talking about and that he is crazy.  
Hawkeye then pulls an arrow on her and fires it. With her hand in the shape of gun she shoots it out the way of herself.  
That's her power. She can make weapons just using her mind. A gun from her hand. A rope from her fists. A grapple hook just by acting it out. Think of it as a mime but she can really produce what she is acting.  
Hawkeye smiles and says "That power. It's got him interested".  
Almost embarrassed looking she puts her hand down. She agrees to join. Especially wanting to talk to Steve about Bucky. How she knew him and if he knows what happened. They spoke about Steve on occasion but she noticed when they did, that's when Bucky's nights were the worst. She find him with veins popping out in agony and his metal hand gripping a picture of Cap.

On the plane ride back, Hawkeye asks why she is staying in Romania. She signs that it was to get away from a mistake. She lived with her uncle who was out there until he passed away and then she was on her own. That's all she signs. And then looks out the window.

They arrive at the avengers headquarters where she is introduced by Hawkeye to everyone. Tony of course tries to speak louder when talking to her and she continues to sign "that doesn't help." She signs to everyone and Hawkeye translates. She goes around the loft meeting everyone and then enters the gym. She sees the back of Steve and perks up that she can finally talk to him. As he turns around, a familiar face is there behind him.  
She sees Bucky and runs to hug him. Everyone confused how they know each other. Their backstory is explained. Cap embarrassingly apologizes for ruining her place. She signs that's it ok, the sister lace was always a dump. She's just glad Bucky is ok. Steve then asks Bucky privately if he and the girl 'fondued " A little confused but getting what he's saying Bucky says no. She helped him out when he needed a friend. That's all. And that's the truth.  
When she is standing between Cap and Thor she looks up at them with big eyes. She tried to perk up her chest and appear bigger. But it doesn't help. She is small.

Tony creates a a pair of glove like devices she can put on her hands that can translate what she is signing to be spoken out loud. It's a great invention and she loves it. She thanks him. They discuss uniforms and colors and what she needs. She explains all she needs is her hands.  
While everyone is gathered in the living room they ask to see what she can do. She asks Bruce to put his can of soda on the counter. He does and she points her hand at it. Tony kind of laughs not really sure where it's going. She holds up her hand in the shape of a gun. Tony laughs. And then is hit in the face with soda spraying when she shoots it. He then sets up more soda cans on the counter, tells her to wait, grabs some goggles and says do it again. She does, shooting each can down. Even acting out shooting an arrow at one. This makes Hawkeye sign "hey! That's my thing!" She laughs. Impressed they ask what else. She then acts out tying a rope around things and it actually ties them up. She's also pretty strong. That's all she shares. Signing "that's it". But looks to be hiding something.  
Then the group is trying to come up with a superhero name for the deaf girl. Thor says small one. Bruce says awesome girl. Cap says Ms Mime. Natasha says brown recluse suggesting to have a spider name like her. It's then said there's too many bug names in the group (Spider-Man, ant man, black widow). Falcon suggests some bird names. Bucky says fingers jokingly, that's what I called her. Tony stands up and says "Charade". Everyone agrees and smiles. She loves it. Because that what she does. The charade she acts is the weapon she has.

They are going over strategies and it's all very intense.  
Cap asks if anyone has questions. With her hand up Cap calls on Charade. She signs "what if I have to go to the bathroom during the fight?"  
Natasha leans over to her and signs "you hold it". She shakes her head in understanding.  
Cap asks if there are any other questions. Charade raises her hand again. Cap calls on her again.  
She signs "when do I get my hat and aviators for when I'm in public?" She smiles. Everyone laughs. Cap signs "later".

 

Skip ahead, the big boss battle is going down (not sure of the enemy. You can make one up. But imagine there a lot of them. Hundreds.)  
She is shooting and throwing ropes and doing her best. Getting a little worn out but kicking butt! There is a big group of the bad guys coming down the street. With just her and Cap in their way. She then turns to Steve and signs for his shield. She asks him to hold it up. He holds it up as he normally would as a shield. She then signs for him to turn it around so the back of the shield is facing her. She signs for him to hold it up and tight. He does. She backs up a little and takes some deep breaths. Not really sure what's going on Steve braces himself. Taking one more big breath the girl opens her mouth to let out scream at such frequency that we can't hear it. It bounces off the shield goes soaring toward the bad guys like radio waves it rebounds out toward the street and spreads. They all drop. Cap peeks from behind the shield and shakes his head in approval. Charade gives a shaky thumbs up. She is worn out and looks kind of sad about this power. In a flashback we see that's why she ran away. She didn't know she could do that. During a fight with her sister she screams which ends up killing her. She ran away because of guilt. Only her uncle knew of this. She signed the story to Bucky one night, but it was before he knew sign language. She thought it would clear her conscience if she told someone what happens. Even if they didn't know what she was signing.

She continues signing things with her suits headset interpreting it to the others. When the other avengers say something it shows up as words in her helmet. Tony created it.

The battle continues and the bad guys are losing. Charade ends up getting hurt pretty bad. Bucky picks her up and carries her to safety. He says something along the lines of "you saved my life before, I'm returning the favor" referring to helping him in the night when his nightmares were bad and he'd wake up holding a gun to his head and she would stop him.  
They continue to fight the bad guys all the way to a building where he lays her down and protects her.

Fast forward  
They win the battle and the dust settles.

We enter a hospital room with Charade in the hospital bed looking pretty beat up and sleeping. We see Bucky curled up on the couch sleeping. Like he would sleep at the apartment. He never left her side.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks to her right to see Bucky sleeping on the couch. She softly smiles. Then she looks to her right and the smiles grows.  
Sitting on her bedside table is a new hat and a pair of aviators with a little notes next to it that says  
"You earned it"  
-SR


End file.
